Trang trại
Upon completing the Character Creation and the initial dialogue with Robin at the Bus Stop, this is the location you are transported to. Inherited from your grandfather after quitting your job at Joja Corporation, it is your duty to restore the land and make use of it. See Getting Started for more information Farmhouse The Farmhouse is the only form of player housing. By default, the house features a TV, a single bed, a picture, a table and chair, decorative dishes, and a fireplace. The farmhouse can be upgraded 2 times, once by paying 10000g and giving 450 wood to Robin, and once more by paying 50000g and giving 150 hardwood to Robin. Both upgrades takes approximately 2 full days to complete. See Farmhouse for more information. Marriage Upon completion of the marriage ceremony, the person that you married will have a portion of their room moved into the right side of your house. However, this requires at least a tier 2 farmhouse. See Marriage for more information. Shipping Box The shipping box is a rectangular wooden box located to the right of the farmhouse. Items with value can be placed inside the box (excluding tools) and will be sold overnight with the total earnings from selling the items displayed once the player goes to bed for the night. The latest item placed in the box can be recovered, but items placed before the latest item may not be recovered. For example, if the player places 10 corn in, it may be recovered before shipping out for the night, however, if the player places an eggplant on top of the corn, only the eggplant may be recovered, but the corn reaches its inevitable fate of being sold. Crops Seeds for crops can be bought from Pierre in his shop, with his selection correlated to the active season, or obtained from completing Community Center bundles. However, these seeds can only be planted on the farm or in the Greenhouse. In order to begin the process of growing a crop, the player must find a clear 1x1 area to till with a hoe. Once tilled, the seed may be planted and watered. All crops must be watered daily in order to continue growing. Once a crop is fully grown, it may be harvested. Most crops grow once, and the entire plant is harvested, but for crops like berries and corn, these crops only have their edible portions harvested, allowing the crop to grow back faster than when it was planted. However, once the season for the crop ends, it will wither and die immediately. See Crops for more information. Fruit Trees Fruit Tree seeds can be bought from Pierre's Shop and sowed on the farm in the center of a 3x3 square. All fruit trees take approximately 28 days to mature completely, and, depending on the season, will produce 1 fruit per day. Fruit trees do not produce fruit during winter and are immune to 'risks'. See Fruit Trees for more information. Risks Crops have additional risks to dying, such as crows consuming crops over night, and failure to water the crop. The only way crows can be counteracted is by placing Scarecrows. Scarecrows can be created via crafting or can be collected in versions called 'Rarecrows'. See Equipment for more information. Buildings Buildings can be purchased from Robin in the Carpenter's Shop at varying prices. Farm buildings are required to house animals. Both coops and barn buildings have upgrades, the base building must be purchased before the upgrade. Each of these buildings can be built multiple times to support more animals. It's recommended to build a silo first, which will allow hay collection making feeding animals much easier Debris Farm debris is a naturally regenerating element on The Farm. Creating fences and tilling is an effective method of stopping debris from forming in an area again. It is highly recommended that the player does not prevent all debris from forming again. Placing tree seeds in protected areas will cause the tree to not grow in that area. Trees Apart from Fruit Trees, there are 3 types of trees that grow around the world, including the farm. Seeds will not drop until Foraging 1 is acquired. Tree seedlings that have not yet grown beyond their first stage will drop nothing See Trees for more information. Wooden Apart from trees, wooden debris is split into three types, two of those being an initial source for Hardwood. Stone The farm's rock debris is not a primary way of farming stone (see The Mines). Stone debris is split into two types, both dropping Stone: Unique Areas There are three unique areas on The Farm (not including player placeable buildings, eg. Barn, The Coop, etc). Greenhouse The Greenhouse in the beginning is unusable, as the player seems to assume it was destroyed by a storm. Completing the Pantry section of the Community Center will cause the greenhouse to be restored, and be of use to the player. It features a 12x10 plot for crops, and a water trough to refill your Watering can. Any seeds from any season may be planted here, even during the winter, giving the player a large advantage. Buildings may not be placed in the greenhouse. See Greenhouse for more information. The Cave Once your total earnings reaches 25000g, Demetrius meets with you at your door the next day. He states that he is working on research and asks if you wouldn't mind if he used your cave for more. He gives the player the option to either have fruit bats in their cave, or install 6 1x1 plots for growing various types of mushrooms. Picking fruit bats will cause a random fruit (from 4 fruits) to be placed in the cave, while picking mushrooms will cause 5 different types of mushrooms to grow in the cave. See The Cave for more information. Grandpa's Shrine Grandpa's Shrine is a landmark located in the northwestern corner of the farm. Upon encountering the shrine, a note is present that reads "Wait for my return at the dawn of the 3rd year". Upon reaching the dawn of the 3rd year, a manifestation of grandpa appears and evaluates your performance. See Grandpa for more information. Additional Information Animals Artisan Goods